


怪物与歌

by hydrviolence



Category: Nimona (Webcomic), 戯言シリーズ - 西尾維新 | Zaregoto Series - Nisio Isin
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 净化之后，Nimona去医院看Blackheart之前。在故事之间……一个“她”是Nimona，另一个“她”是Magokoro Omokage。那个“他”是Takashi Saitou。
Relationships: Nimona & Magokoro Omokage
Kudos: 3





	怪物与歌

“不。”她说。  
烧得漆黑的碎片纷纷飘落，在沉坠的半途被空气击碎，散成粉末，将黑暗扩张开来。像个消散的噩梦。但噩梦不会消散，不是吗？  
她在一个黑暗的地方，焦糊的气味钻进鼻孔。  
鼻孔？  
她有鼻孔？她不确定自己是否有鼻孔。也许，应该说，她嗅到焦糊的气味。  
嗅？嗅到气味？  
不，这也不对。  
她在用什么感知？  
尝到焦糊的气味？  
舔到焦糊的气味？  
触到焦糊的气味？  
听到焦糊的气味？  
看到焦糊的气味？  
感到焦糊的气味。  
她在一个幽暗的地方。这里不是哪里，哪里也不是。烧焦的碎片下落。  
她不知道为什么在这里。  
没有为什么。懒于去想。她理应在这里。  
不记得如何来到这里。  
想不到去回忆。她应该是一直在这里的。  
不知道要去哪里。  
哪里也不去，不必去。没有任何地方可以去。  
她在移动。迈动双腿……  
双腿？  
还是，四条腿？  
十五只腿？  
一百个腿？  
或者，八条触手？  
八百条触手？  
还是靠黏液和鳞片滑行？  
她有几具躯体？同时，在这里，有多少？  
一？  
二？  
三？  
十二？  
无数？一切？  
她不知道，没法看。应该怎么看？  
看？  
可是，她在看。但她在用什么看？  
用眼睛看吗？  
她有眼睛吗？她有多少只眼睛？  
一只？  
无数只？  
零只？  
怎么区分有多少……自己。自己？有多少……躯体？能够称之为躯体吗？能否称之为自己？被切成三段的蚯蚓，算是一条蚯蚓还是三条蚯蚓？被砍掉头部的人，算是一个人，还是两个人？头算一个，没头的部分算另一个？  
被炸碎又生长的……呢？  
它们都是她，她是它们。  
她移动着，往……不去任何地方。  
从不知哪里，响起歌声。也许歌声一直存在，只是她才注意到。  
注意到？听到？  
用什么来听？  
耳朵？  
发梢？  
肢端？  
皮肤？  
肌肉？  
脑，还是，心？  
歌声在骨头里，在她骨骼构成的笼子里。是不用唇舌唱的歌，是无数唇舌唱的歌，歇斯底里又的带着心碎声的涩味，温柔孤寂得像眼泪的河流，古怪又很自然，她想，感受着，肌肉、皮肤、脏器和眼睛都随之震动。  
于是，她遇到尸体。  
尸体们。烧得焦黑的尸体堆积成山。  
小小的尸体，烧得面目全非，看不出容貌。是孩子的尸体，女孩子。她死了又死，死了无数次，一次次死去的尸体在这里成了山。  
她放低躯体，用鼻尖……或者是指尖，或者是额头，或者是嘴唇，碰了碰尸体烧焦的脸颊。  
_她睁开眼睛。_

 _她的手指动了一下。_  
_大概是醒了，他想，扭头望向副驾驶座。她靠着椅背坐着，裹在夏日祭典的浴衣里。浴衣黑底上有火焰和焰火的花纹，从袖口露出细瘦的手腕，苍白的手一动也不动。面具遮盖面孔，别说表情，连是昏睡还是清醒也难分辨出来。_  
_“感觉如何？”他问。_  
_面具上的眼孔里，眼珠微微一转。_  
_是的，她醒了。_

她醒过来，发现自己在净化废墟的中央。她看到……  
是的，看。  
她在用眼睛看，用耳朵听，用鼻子嗅。嗅到周遭世界被焚烧后的焦糊味。  
她自己完好无损，仍然是她自己，在她自己……自己的躯体里。现在她不再是两个，或者多个，只是一个，在一个身躯——她最近最习惯、最喜欢的身躯里，以她的女孩形态出现。  
那首歌还在她心里唱着，是大海和大海里的浪，一波又一波冲击岩石的高崖又退去。大海有那么大，她想着，天空也是，风去了又来。  
燃烧和爆炸的浓烟被风卷起，又被风吹散，怒气也随之散去，剩下的怒火不再必须吞没世界，只在角落里暗暗地燃烧。  
“不。”她轻声说，这个词也许并没有什么意义，只是她试试喉咙，试着发出声音。  
她低头看看自己的手，动了动手指。是她的手啊。  
她在这里。

完


End file.
